


Do incubus dream of silver cross？

by whitespoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mentioned RK800/RK900
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitespoon/pseuds/whitespoon
Summary: 不称职神父汉克X性冷淡魅魔康纳





	Do incubus dream of silver cross？

**Author's Note:**

> * 原载于Lofter@再见，谢谢你们的鱼

那个脸色苍白的年轻人在一个炎热的八月午后，走进了安德森神父的告解室。

“神父，我有罪，”他说。他的声音带着一种疲惫的沙哑。

“孩子，我们都是有罪的。幸好上帝他老人家十分宽宏大量，我们的罪在他眼里狗屁都不是，”神父说。汉克•安德森在很多信徒眼里是一个不太称职的神父。他会在工作日的夜晚走进吉米酒吧，喝着加冰的单麦威士忌侃侃而谈赛马消息；他会在周日主持礼拜的时候迟到，用明显宿醉的沙哑声音告诉信徒，神爱众人，包括迟到的人。“告诉我你的罪。我并不关心，但这是我的工作，你懂的。”

“我性冷淡。”

告解室里充满了沉默的空气。过了好一会儿，汉克才回答：“孩子，这不是罪，是病。你不需要神父，你需要医生。”

“但我是一个魅魔。性冷淡意味着我违背了天性，这难道不是罪吗？”

“……你说你是什么？”

告解室里的小窗户咔一声被拉开，一条细长的黑色尾巴像蛇一样钻过窗户立在汉克眼前，尾巴前端的黑色三角闪着黯淡的危险光芒。一张苍白的脸出现在小窗里，前额两端伸出一对黑色弯角。“魅魔，”年轻人语气坚定地重复了一遍。他的黑色尾巴咻一声从汉克眼前消失，同时消失的还有他头上的尖角。现在他看起来只是一个普通年轻人，有着一头柔软的深棕色短发，咖啡色的双眼清澈透明，像小狗一样无辜，下巴线条柔和，鼻子两侧零零落落地散布着小雀斑。

“我的上帝啊……”汉克惊讶地张开嘴，说不出话。

年轻人畏缩地皱了皱眉，“神父，请不要说出他的名字。”

“哇……”汉克若有所思地挠了挠胡子。他只用了几分钟就接受了对面坐着一个恶魔的事实，毕竟，如果你相信上帝，就意味着你必须接受地狱的存在。“那么，”他掂量着自己的话语，“你希望我做什么，驱逐你？”

“不，我为什么要这么做？！”年轻人惊恐地回答。他仔细想了想，说：“我也不知道。我很痛苦，已经很久没进食了。”汉克皱了皱眉，心想，难怪他的脸色这么苍白。“每次我都是饿到受不了了才去诱惑人类女性，可是过程中我感觉不到快乐，只是像机器一样按照程序运作着。你是神父，开解心结是你的工作。我是说，我希望你治好我。”

汉克开始有点可怜这个魅魔了，可他不知道该怎么做。“那是心理医生的工作。”

“有什么区别，心理医生和神父？”

“……心理医生收费，我不收。”

“我正好没钱。”

汉克无奈地叹了口气，说：“听着，孩子，我不知道怎么治好你。但是你喜欢的话，你可以留在我这里，我们一起想想办法。教堂的图书室里有不少古籍，谁知道呢，说不定有一本记载了治疗性冷淡的咒语。或者哪天你听了我的布道被净化了，上了天堂你就不痛苦了。你说呢？”

年轻人歪头想了想，回答：“好。”

“我还不知道你叫什么。”

“康纳，我的名字是康纳。”

“就只是‘康纳’？我还以为你的名字会更加恶魔一点，比如李奥纳多、安德雷斐斯、欧若博司之类的。”

魅魔露出嫌弃的表情，皱着鼻子说：“那些名字糟糕透了，还很蠢。”

汉克咧嘴笑了，他开始有点喜欢这个与众不同的魅魔了。“我是汉克，汉克•安德森。”他向康纳伸出手。魅魔垂下视线，微微勾起嘴角，握住神父的手。康纳的手冰冷，手指修长骨节分明，汉克的手宽大而粗糙，掌心温热。

就这样，魅魔康纳住进了安德森神父的教堂。

 

 

“这里说魅魔大多数是双性恋。”汉克推了一下滑到鼻尖的老花眼镜，眯起眼分辨着发黄纸页上模糊的文字，破旧的皮质封面上用浮夸的花体字写着书名《认识你的敌人：101种地狱生物的习性与退治》。老旧的吊扇在书房天花板上呜呜地旋转，搅动着闷热的夏夜空气。汉克把黑色常服脱下来搭在椅背上，白衬衫的袖口挽到手肘，松开三颗纽扣，敞开的领口里露出多毛的胸口。他把腿搭在书桌上，桌面凌乱地堆叠着从图书室搬来的各式书籍。“你试过和男性做爱吗？也许问题出在性别上，”他说。

康纳盘腿坐在汉克的书桌上，手上捧着一本《国富论》。他懒得藏起角和尾巴，身上也只穿着宛如第二层皮肤的魅魔服饰：黑色的贴身短背心只裹住胸口，腰和腹部裸露在空气里，黑色皮裤紧紧包裹着修长的双腿。他的尾巴像藤蔓一样缠在汉克的手腕上。他说：“我试过了，很多次，并没有明显的快感。所以性别不是问题所在。”

“也许位置不对？你懂的……”汉克用没拿书的手比划了一个不明所以的手势，尝试用比较学术的语言表达他的意思。

“操和被操我都试过。”魅魔面无表情地说完，啪一声合上手里的书，有点不耐烦地说：“汉克，我是魅魔，天生就对性了如指掌，不需要你来告诉我，我做爱的方式不对。为什么你不相信我性冷淡？”  
“对不起咯，”汉克有点敷衍地道歉，“你必须承认，性冷淡的魅魔听起来很矛盾。”

魅魔的尾巴松开汉克的手腕，灵活地钻进搭在椅背的常服，从内侧口袋里取出一个银质扁酒壶。“和酗酒的神父一样矛盾吗？”他语调平板地说。

“操……”汉克烦躁地劈手夺过酒壶重重地惯在桌上。他已经发现了，这个魅魔有点气人。“好吧，那我们来谈谈性冷淡。”他放下手上的书，从桌上拿过另一本翻开做着标记的一页，“‘童年遭受性骚扰或者过早发生不当性行为，会造成对性行为产生厌恶、反感、恐惧的情绪’，你有过这样的经历吗？”汉克从眼镜边缘上方看着康纳，问。

魅魔歪着头认真思考了一下，回答：“我有一个双胞胎弟弟，奈斯。我们很小的时候发生过性关系，但只有一次。”

“天呐……”康纳轻描淡写的回答里所包含的罪恶信息远超出了汉克的想象，神父不得不连连在胸口划十字。“那么，”他清了清喉咙，“对你来说是一次不愉快的回忆吗？”

“当时我们都还很小，大概只有……一百一十岁？奈斯问可不可以和我做爱，我说可以，然后我们就做了。我记得那次他很粗暴，但因为我同意了，所以不能算我被强暴。虽然感受不到性快感，但也不是不愉快，就只是一次性经历，甚至不是我的第一次。汉克，我不觉得这件事是症结所在。”

汉克为难地皱紧眉头，若有所思地拍着肚皮。如果这样的经历都不足以让康纳产生心理负担，他想不出还有什么可以。

魅魔泄气地耷拉下肩膀，说：“神父，我治不好了，对吗？”

汉克沉吟一下，坐直身体很认真地问康纳：“为什么魅魔就一定要喜欢做爱？我是说，如果你对性没有兴趣，又怎样？这件事并没有对谁造成伤害，除了你会挨饿。”

康纳黯淡的目光慢慢亮了起来，他小心翼翼地问：“汉克，你是说，我性冷淡并没有错？”

汉克耸耸肩，“在我看来是这样的，这是你的天性，只要你不把自己饿死就行了。再说，你可能只是没遇上合适的性对象。”

康纳如释重负地叹了口气，向汉克露出微笑，咖啡色的双眼像融化的太妃糖。“谢谢你，汉克，”他轻声说。

汉克忽然觉得四周的空气燥热得难以忍受。

 

 

康纳每次都准时出席汉克周日的礼拜。他藏起尾巴和角，穿着简单的白衬衫、牛仔裤，安静地和信众们坐在一起听汉克枯燥乏味的布道，专注地看着台上的神父。礼拜结束后，他会站在教堂门口和汉克一起送走信众。他总是干干净净、一尘不染，待人温和中透露着拒人于千里之外的冷漠，仿佛和其他人并不生活在一个世界里，汉克很难相信这和平时露着肚子四仰八叉地趴在他身上、用尾巴绕住他手腕的魅魔是同一个。

终于有一天，汉克忍不住问正在打扫礼拜堂的康纳：“你不是恶魔吗？老呆在教堂里不觉得难受？”

康纳放下扫把，想了想，说：“有一点，但不至于难以忍受。你的教堂圣洁的感觉没那么明显，可能是因为你作为神父不太称职。”

汉克瞪目结舌。他一直知道康纳有点大言不惭、直言不讳，但这次真的过分了！他决定是时候教训一下这个恶魔。汉克伸手取出放在内侧口袋的圣水瓶，拔开瓶盖，半开玩笑半惩罚地朝康纳泼去。他本以为圣水瓶里已经所剩无几，只是想吓唬一下魅魔，可他忘了，昨天晚上睡觉前他刚把瓶子灌满。大半瓶圣水泼溅出去，不偏不倚地洒在康纳胸口，白衬衫顿时湿透了，半透明地贴在皮肤上。

“啊！！”魅魔惨叫一声，紧紧抱住自己，连连后退。

“操！”汉克把半空的瓶子随手一扔，连忙伸手想扶住明显处于痛苦中的魅魔，“对不起，康纳！我不知道……”

康纳抬起头痛苦地看了他一眼，噗一声消失在空气里。

汉克伸手扑了个空。愧疚、恐惧、失落一下涌上心头，他茫然四顾，喃喃地说：“我干了什么……”

 

 

夜里，康纳在汉克呆呆地看着书房墙壁出神的时候，毫无征兆地忽然出现在沙发上。他恢复了魅魔的样子，端端正正地坐在沙发一角，有点紧张、有点畏缩地远远看着汉克。

“康纳！”汉克急急忙忙地从书桌后面站起来，险些碰翻了椅子，“你没事吧？对不起，我真不是故意的，我以为瓶子是空的！”

“我没事，只是被吓到了……幸好你的圣水没那么强力。”魅魔无辜地眨眨眼，假装没听见神父不满的低吼。“只是……以后别这么做了，好吗？挺痛的。”

“我保证。”汉克正色说道，在胸口划了个十字。

康纳若有所思，决定不告诉汉克，在忍受被圣水烧灼皮肤的疼痛时，他感到了难以遏制的性冲动。

 

 

 

汉克站在图书室高大的书架前，有些焦急地搜寻着。他记得曾经在一本古籍里看过，魅魔除了通过性行为汲取能量，还能靠另一种方式维持生命。他必须尽快找到。汉克不知道康纳上一次进食是什么时候，他最近越来越虚弱了，眼睛下方的乌青很明显，不管白天黑夜总是昏昏欲睡地在沙发上缩成一团。

“汉克……”康纳的声音在他身后响起。

汉克没有被吓到，他已经习惯了魅魔毫无征兆地出现在身边。但这次有点不一样。一具冰冷的躯体随着话音紧紧贴在他的背上，一条黑色的尾巴绕上了他的腰。

“我感觉不太好……”康纳说。

汉克挣开康纳的尾巴，转过身扶住他的肩膀。魅魔的脸色苍白得像纸一样，耷拉着眼皮，像是困得睁不开眼，身体晃晃悠悠。“靠！康纳，你脸色真差。你多久没进食了？”

“我不记得了……”康纳说着，像蛇一样挤进汉克怀里搂住他的脖子，尾巴缠绕上他的大腿根部。康纳把脸埋在汉克肩上深深吸气，说：“你真好闻，我好饿……你可以和我做爱吗？”

“靠……”汉克像触电一样挣开康纳的怀抱，将他远远推开，说：“我……不行！你去……找别人……”话一出口，汉克就在脑里狠狠扇了自己一巴掌，他不敢相信自己居然说出这种话，真混蛋！  
康纳抬起头，悲伤又痛苦地看着他，轻声问：“因为我是恶魔？”说着，他消失了。

 

 

 

汉克失落地听着时间一天天过去，无精打采地等待康纳回来。他缺席了周日的礼拜，躲在书房里一杯接一杯喝着劣质威士忌；他在夜深人静的时候跪在神坛前忏悔，却不知道自己的罪到底是什么。  
五天后，康纳突然出现在汉克的书房里，正如同他突然消失。他保持着人类的姿态，穿着白衬衫、牛仔裤，头发凌乱，低着头站在书房中央。他的脸上恢复了血色，表情却充满不安、脆弱和厌恶。  
康纳凭空出现的时候，汉克正把腿搭在桌上，盯着手上已经半小时没翻页的书发呆，他的黑色长袍皱皱巴巴，沾满酒气和香烟味。“康纳！”汉克猛地站起来，桌上的空酒瓶被他碰翻在地。他看着康纳，不知道该说什么。

“我回来了。”康纳疲惫地说完，走过去坐在沙发的一角，把腿蜷在胸前。

康纳失落的样子让汉克胸口一阵钝痛。他沉默地过去，拿起搭在沙发背上的薄被，犹豫了一下，把被子披在康纳肩上。他发现魅魔在微微发抖。

“康纳，”他在康纳身边坐下，小心地保持一点距离，轻声问：“你进食了吗？”

康纳点点头，“好几次。我不觉得饥饿，我现在很想吐。”他抬起一只手捂在嘴上，定定地看着自己的脚尖，说：“他们对我来说都是陌生人，我甚至记不清他们的脸和姓名，可我和他们做爱了。他们的气味、他们的皮肤贴在我身上的感觉，让我觉得很恶心，可我还是做了，像机器一样运动着，为了填饱肚子。我什么都感觉不到，只有空洞……”

“康纳，对不起，对不起……”汉克知道自己的道歉听起来有多苍白无力，这些没有重量的话语怎么能填满康纳感到的空洞。汉克感觉心里的悔恨仿佛有了实体，刺痛他的掌心。

康纳的身体微微一歪，靠在汉克的肩上，发出一声满足的叹息。他闭上眼，轻声地、仿佛自言自语地说：“汉克，你为什么道歉？你没有做错什么。 真奇怪，我不讨厌你的气味。下一次我饿得受不了的时候，你真的不考虑一下和我做爱吗？我甚至可以变成你喜欢的任何样子。但是，我是恶魔的事实到底改变不了……”

“不，不是这样的！”汉克终于鼓起勇气，搂住康纳的肩膀，在他的头顶轻轻吻了一下，犹豫了很久才回答：“我会认真考虑的。”

 

 

 

康纳觉得无聊极了。

汉克正在工作，今天来找他告解的人特别多。为什么最近大家犯下的罪这么多，是因为碰上地狱公休假吗？康纳百无聊赖地想着，心不在焉地把玩自己的尾巴。

因为无事可做，他索性隐去身形，躺在告解室的顶上，隔着薄薄的木板听汉克说话。他真喜欢汉克的声音，厚重低沉，就像深海，平静中带着危险。他昏昏欲睡地听着，一点一点地滑向梦乡……就在这时，他忽然感觉到一阵猛烈的性冲动。他猛地坐起身，疑惑地把手贴在小腹上，那里的皮肤微微发烫。没错，就是这样的性冲动，和上次被圣水烧灼时感觉到的一模一样！康纳试着把耳朵贴近木板，集中精神在汉克的声音上。果然，小腹的滚烫更明显了。他的嘴角慢慢露出了笑意。

 

 

 

一回到卧室，汉克就迫不及待地脱下黑色常服，把白衬衫的袖子挽到手肘。今天特别炎热，他开始想念康纳冰冷的尾巴了。

“汉克。”像是有感应一样，魅魔突然出现在他身边，把他吓了一跳。康纳很少出现在他的卧室里。

“靠，吓我一跳！”汉克咒骂了一声，转头看见康纳脸上带着灿烂过头的笑容，心里涌起不祥的预感。“你想干什么？”他问。

康纳语气认真地问：“你懂驱魔的咒语吗？能不能对我念一下？”

汉克愣了好久才缓缓回答：“康纳，你是有自杀倾向吗？我可以给你介绍一个不错的心理医生。”

“不！”康纳有些焦躁地尝试解释，“我需要感觉疼痛，而且必须由你说出来！不是驱魔咒语也行，你试试用拉丁语对我说几句祷词，拜托了！”

“不！”汉克难以置信地看着康纳，“你到底想干什么？”

康纳长吁一口气，尽量平静又学术地解释：“我发现我对疼痛和你的声音会产生性冲动。我在想，如果把两者结合，说不定会令我产生性快感。”

汉克听完，白眼几乎翻到了后脑勺，一言不发地转身就走。他年纪很大了，承受不了这些恶魔性癖，他现在只想坐在书房的扶手椅上喝一杯热茶，像一个正常的五十岁老男人一样。

“汉克，等一下！”但康纳是一个固执的魅魔。他的尾巴像鞭子一样甩出去，紧紧缠住汉克的腰，“我需要你的帮助！”

汉克使劲挣扎了几下，无果。他气急败坏地转过身，说：“不，你不需要！你为什么突然这么执着于性快感？你不是性冷淡吗？！而且，你不知道这很危险吗？万一我的祷词把你净化了怎么办！”  
“汉克，我注定要靠性行为维持生命，可是那些空洞的性爱对我来说太痛苦了！哪怕只有一点也好，我想体验当中的快乐！汉克，帮帮我，试一下！就一句！”康纳已经像蛇一样钻进汉克怀里，用小狗一样无辜地眼神看着他。

汉克咬牙移开视线。他实在说不出拒绝的话，只好无奈地开口：“Gloria in excelsis Deo, et in terra pax hominibus bonae voluntatis.”

“啊！！”魅魔惨叫着紧紧抱住了汉克的身体。疼痛电流一样窜过全身，每一寸皮肤都像被鞭打一样。

“我的天啊你没事吧？我说了这很危险！”

这时，汉克感觉到了，康纳也感觉到了。他们的视线不约而同地一起下移。

“汉克，我完全勃起了，”魅魔惊喜地说。

“对对对，”汉克尴尬地别开脸，“现在我们知道了你是个M，恭喜。可以放开我了吗？”

“不！”康纳反而抱得更紧了，尾巴缠在汉克的大腿根部。他的身体不再冰冷，皮肤像发热病人一样滚烫，眼睛亮亮的，说：“我想做爱。现在，和你。”

然而汉克却痛苦地闭上眼睛，拼命想挣开康纳的怀抱，“不，康纳，我不能……”

康纳展示出非人的强大力量抱紧汉克魁梧的身体，固执地说：“为什么？是因为不喜欢我的脸吗，还是身体？我可以变成你喜欢的样子，男人、女人、年轻的、老的，你随便选！还是因为……我是恶魔？”

汉克挫败地揉了揉头发，沮丧地说：“不是这样的，康纳。我发现我挺喜欢你的，而且是‘喜欢’那种喜欢……就是，靠！别让我把那个词说出来！所以我不想仅仅是你的……‘食物’，没有姓名没有样子的做爱对象，成千上万个的其中一个！如果是这样，我宁愿不和你做爱。我知道，我这样很自私，违背了教义要求的奉献和牺牲，去他妈的，反正我是个不称职的神父！”

康纳瞠目结舌地听他说完，露出看白痴的表情，因为汉克就是个白痴！“汉克，你没听我说吗？”魅魔伸手捧住神父的脸，“光是你的声音就足以让我产生性冲动，这难道说明不了什么吗？”

“哦……”汉克尴尬地移开视线，感觉自己直冒傻气，“如果你这么说的话，我想……大概……可以？”

魅魔翻个白眼，决定不再和愚蠢的人类浪费口舌。他打了个响指。

下一秒，汉克的后背便撞上了柔软的床垫，仰面倒在床上，身上骑着一个饥渴的魅魔。“怎么回事……？”

“恶魔。闭嘴。”康纳简短地打断他的话，又打了个响指，身上仅有的布料也消失了。

“哇，这倒是很方便……”汉克眯起眼细细打量康纳的裸体。康纳的身体并不纤细，肩膀宽厚，肌肉线条匀称，皮肤光滑，胸口和肩上星星点点的小雀斑显得很可爱。汉克的视线顺着腰线下移，然后脱口而出：“我靠！”

康纳……很大，异乎常人地大，符合典籍中对魅魔的描述。汉克紧张地咽了一下口水。

“哦，这个，”康纳咬着下唇笑了，伸手在汉克的肚子上划着抚慰的圈，说：“放松，汉克，我不打算插你，我更想让你进入我。”

汉克吁了口气，说：“谢天谢地……”

康纳吃吃笑着俯下身，亲吻汉克的唇。汉克搂紧温热光洁的胴体，热烈地回应这个吻。这是一个温柔悠长的吻，和汉克想象中魅魔给予的激烈的吻很不一样。康纳的唇很柔软，舌头像小动物一样灵活，尝起来有种尼古丁一样干涩的刺喉。汉克的手顺着康纳的背往下游弋，滑过浑圆的臀部，滑向股间的入口，指尖竟然触到了一片滑腻湿润。

“操，你好湿……”汉克松开康纳的唇，有点气喘吁吁地问：“又是恶魔的便利伎俩？”

康纳笑了，说：“对。但这是我第一次这么湿。汉克，干我，让我疼痛，让我尖叫。”

汉克的性器因为这句话做出了剧烈的反应。他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，说：“如果你确定要我这么做，我们要定一个安全词。”

魅魔对这个提议嗤之以鼻。康纳挣开汉克的怀抱，跨坐在他的身上居高临下地说：“安全词是给人类用的，我不需要。说吧，说几句圣洁的祷告词，看看你能让我叫得多大声。”

汉克恨极了他这个高高在上的表情，同时又不得不承认，这个表情十分诱人。神父握住魅魔坚挺的性器，用力套弄着，压低了声线诵读：“Laudamus te, benedicimus te, adoramus te, glorificamus te。”

“啊！！”康纳高高地昂起头，喉部的线条暴露无遗，发出高亢的尖叫。他的上半身绷得紧紧的，猛烈地后仰，几乎弯成了一张弓，撑在汉克胸口的双臂不停颤抖。汉克口中吐出的每一个音节都像尖刀一样划过他的皮肤，陷入血肉里。肿胀的性器顶端渗出的性液打湿了汉克的手。

“靠，你真的好这口……”

“感觉太棒了！”康纳低下头大口喘气，他的双瞳一片漆黑，“干我，马上！”说着他又打了个响指，汉克身上的衣服应声消失。汉克开始觉得这些恶魔伎俩有点烦人了。

康纳的身体像蛇一样滑下去，伏在汉克双腿之间，双手握住汉克昂立的性器根部。“汉克，你好大！”

汉克已经不是第一次听到这句话了，然而从一个魅魔口中说出来显得更加意义重大，于是他的性器随之又硬了几分。康纳张嘴含住性器的顶部吮吸着，舌尖在上面打转，然后便熟练地吞没了整根，毫不费劲地吞吐着。

“操！”汉克忍不住一把抓住康纳的头发把他的头往下压。太舒服了……直到这时他才清晰地意识到，再怎么性冷淡，魅魔的性技巧都比人类高出不知道多少。他几乎忍不住要在康纳口里射出来。幸好这种甜蜜的折磨只持续了很短时间，康纳便吐出他的性器。魅魔的双唇有点肿胀，气喘吁吁地说：“汉克，太厉害了，我光是含着就能感觉到性能量，这是以前从未有过的！”说完，他便迫不及待地跨上汉克的腰，握住性器的根部就想往里插。

“等一下！”汉克急忙制止了他，“有件事我一直很想试试。你先趴下。”

魅魔不满地发出急躁的低吼，但还是按照汉克的话跪趴在床上，屁股翘起朝向汉克，股间湿得一塌糊涂。汉克伸手一把拽住了康纳的尾巴。对于这根不安分的小东西，他早就又爱又恨了。

“啊……！”敏感的部位忽然被握住，康纳发出低低的惊呼，急忙回头去看汉克的动作，便看见坏心眼的神父勾起嘴角，正打算把尾巴前端插进他湿漉漉的入口。“别！”康纳惊慌地说。然而已经迟了，尾巴顶端的尖利三角撑开入口，侵入了他的体内，搅动着敏感的肉壁。“不要！”康纳把额头抵在床单上，大口喘气，连连求饶，“住手，好痛！”

“不要？我以为你喜欢疼痛？”汉克懒懒地说着，手上抽送的动作更大了。魅魔的身体颤抖得更厉害了。

“停下！”康纳的声音忽然变得十分低沉洪亮。汉克一惊，意识到这是康纳的“恶魔声音”，连忙停下手上的动作，拔出他的尾巴，“对不起，我以为……”

康纳倒在床上缩成一团，一把从汉克手里夺回自己的尾巴，愠怒地说：“我说了‘不要’！”

汉克气急败坏地回答：“在床上，‘不要’的意思是‘要’，这是一条举世公认的真理！”

“我说‘不要’，意思就是‘不要’！不要玩弄我的尾巴，很敏感的！”康纳捧着自己的尾巴，心痛地看着前端沾着的斑斑血迹，委屈地说：“我们需要一个安全词……”

汉克气愤地说：“刚才是谁说安全词是给人类用的，不需要？”说着便毫不留情地抓住康纳的腰部把他翻过来，恢复跪趴的姿势，扶住性器就往里挺。魅魔的洞口已经足够湿润，插入的过程没有太大阻碍便一插到底，温热的肉壁迫不及待地裹紧坚挺的性器，像嘴巴一样吮吸着。

康纳和汉克几乎同时发出了呻吟。

一插进去汉克便知道自己完蛋了，他不可能坚持太久。康纳的体内炽热湿润，有节奏地收紧着，宛如一个性爱的漩涡，更别提饥渴的魅魔已经自顾自地扭动腰部，一下一下地往后挺身，洞口渗出的性液沿着大腿内侧往下淌，在肉体与肉体的碰撞中飞溅在汉克的小腹上。

“汉克、汉克……伤害我，给我疼痛！”魅魔喘着气哀求。

“操……”汉克低声咒骂着。尽管康纳说了不要，他还是忍不住拽住他的尾巴在手上绕了几圈，一手按住魅魔光裸的背部，不管不顾地挺身抽送，一边低声诵读：“Domine Deus, Rex caelestis, Deus Pater omnípotens…”

“啊、啊！！”康纳尖叫着，声音已经有些沙哑。快感像巨大的铁锤一样猛击他的小腹，汉克说出的每个音节都像着火的鞭子一样抽打在他的身上，火辣辣地痛，证明着他的存在、证明着正在发生的事。

高潮像滔天巨浪一样卷走了汉克，“……in gloria Dei Patris. Amen.”随着荣光颂的最后一个音节，他呻吟着，咬紧牙关在康纳身体里猛烈射精。

还没来得及从康纳身体里拔出来，他便感到一阵眩晕。他知道，这是魅魔在吸取他的能量。“靠，我要死在你手上了……”汉克喃喃说着，眼前一黑。

 

 

 

恢复意识的时候，汉克发现自己已经换上干净的睡衣，盖着被子躺在床上，窗外一片漆黑。他感觉浑身乏力，肌肉酸痛，像是刚跑完马拉松。

“汉克，你还好吗？”康纳声音从他身边传来。

汉克吃力地转过头，看见罪魁祸首一脸担忧地坐在他的床头。

“汉克，你饿吗？我做了炖菜。”

这么一说他才察觉，自己饿坏了，像是好几天没吃过东西一样，可是全身一点力气都没有，根本提不起劲下床吃东西。“康纳，我快被你弄死了……”开口汉克才发现，自己的声音沙哑得像是刚刚大病了一场。

“我知道，对不起，”康纳连连道歉，“我没控制好！我保证下次不会这样了。”

“什么？！下次？！！”汉克惊恐地问。

“当然。”康纳理所当然地回答，“我很肯定，我只有和你做才有快感！所以请你按照教义所说的奉献和牺牲，喂饱我。”

汉克目瞪口呆地看着康纳，说不出话。

“你不用怕，”康纳露出抚慰的微笑，汉克却觉得自己看见了魔鬼的笑容。“我会控制好次数，监督你锻炼身体、健康饮食，还有，我知道很多魅魔的祖传秘法，保证你九十岁还能金枪不倒。”  
就这样，魅魔康纳和安德森神父过上了性福的生活。


End file.
